Epi 17 The Slug Run
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is for those who like racing and learning good morals. If you want to give your kids a good story at night, then this is a good one


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 17 "Slug Run"

After we had found our new slugs, I decided to create another big event, like the slinging tournament only this time it would be a race!

Theme song

We called it the "Slug Run" and you could only ride mecabeasts and you could not shoot to hurt or stop other players, though you were allowed to use your slugs to help you or your mecabeast. If you caused an injury then you were out of the race immediately and so was the injured person. The race would be held inside a building to make sure that the racers don't end up hitting or running into some kind of beast or enemy (giant worms, Shadowclan etc.) The track itself would be in a closed see-through tube so that the spectators could watch easily and safely.

As with the Slinging Tournament security was very high and strict so that no enemies would go through (like the Joker). Applications were very limited with no exceptions, only the best would be allowed to race (probably only the best wanted to anyway). I would not participate in the race because I wanted to give another person a chance to win and because the prize was one of my slugs!

The slug that I would give was a mystery until the race began, so no one would back down (not that it was a common slug). Applications filled out pretty quickly and the race track was set up away from the palace (just in case the Joker would try something). The seats were completely full; all of Slugterra came to see the race! There were only 10 racers; The king of Sling and his bull, The Power Triplets and their snake, Twist and his wolf, an unknown driver with her elephant, the famous rider Vance Bolt with his horse, Eli with "Lucky" and a few of my gang with their meca's. The race would be 5 laps and the track was 1 kilometre long and even those who didn't come in 1st, there was a prize for them too. The one who finished in first got the Thuglet slug (twist would get the X-mitter if he finished 1st), 2nd got a Crystalyne slug (Pronto did not race), and 3rd got a Flaringo slug.

The racers lined up at the starting line, eager to begin the race. I told the racers the rules and told them to keep the pushing and roughness to a minimum and if I felt that they were being unfair then I could decide to kick them off the race whenever I decided. The racers agreed and started to rev their engines. The timer chirped "3, 2, 1!" Then a slug was fired for the race to start "And there off!" the commentators said. The racers were pretty much even in distance at the beginning, but soon some were behind, a few were in the middle and Twist, Eli, and Vance were fighting for first! At first there was a lot of bumping and shoving, then I gave the riders their first warning, after the third they were out.

The course was a series of traps, slides, shortcuts and challenges that the racers had to overcome and those who fell were out of the race. A few fell on each challenge, and at the last lap only Twist, Eli and Lance were left! Every other rider was taken out of the game and each got a small trophy and a small amount of gold (depended which place you came in, last got the most). The one who was last, got 200 gold, 9th 180 gold, 8th 160 gold, etc. The one who came in forth got a trophy the same size as the top three and he got a Hop Rock slug as a prize (the most common slug in Slugterra). For the final lap, I had placed extra traps and even minor bombs to make an even more interesting race plus a huge snake that came from the ground and tried to grab you and throw you out of the race, but the top three dodged all these until finally Twist was hit by a bomb and his mecabeast landed on top of him, he couldn't move!

Eli was in first, but when he saw his friend in trouble, he turned around and helped Twist back onto his mecabeast. Because of Eli's sportsmanship, I didn't take Twist out of the race. When the race finished, Vince came in 1st, Eli in 2nd and Twist in 3rd. Vince was expecting the Thuglet slug and as I walked toward him with my slug, I turned and gave it to Eli and I gave the X-mitter slug to twist and finally gave the Flaringo to Vince. "For his amazing show of sportsmanship and doing the right thing, I reward Eli with the rare, illusion creating, Thuglet slug." I began to announce. "For not giving up and persevering in the race even though he knew he couldn't get first, I reward Twist with also rare, energy overriding, magno-pulse emitting, X-mitter slug." I continued. "And finally I reward Vince with the fiery, flaming Flaringo for finishing in first after his selfish decision, but please do not judge him for his mistake, for none of us are perfect, that is why we are human, or other species, but we are all brothers and sisters in Christ, but we must remember that only one is perfect, our Lord, Jesus Christ." I proclaimed. "Let's give a big round of applause to our top 3 finishers!" I concluded. I then gave the prizes to the other racers, and boy, were they all surprised, the crowd along with them. They all thanked me for the race and asked if they could do this annually and I agreed.

After the slug race I congratulated Eli for his charitable deed of love and sacrifice and that he deserved to receive the grand prize and also that he was probably one of the holiest members of the whole team and perhaps even all of Slugterra. After had talked to Eli, I went to have a chat with the "winner." "That was very disappointing Vince, I was not proud of what you did in that race. I would like for you to go to Confession today and think about the choice you made at this event." I said to him. "I'm sorry, I really am. I know what I did was wrong, I just wanted to win so badly." He replied sadly. I smiled then said "There's a lot more to racing than just winning Vince, and I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to, but another member of my team." "Yes sir, I understand." He said sadly bowing his head in sorrow. Later I saw that Vince apologized to Twist then I also congratulated Twist for persevering even though he was weak and injured. Twist also thanked me for the race and was already looking forward to the race next year.

"He who is first on earth, shall be last in Heaven, but the one who is last on earth shall be first in Heaven."


End file.
